Le baiser du dernier acte
by LukaZu
Summary: Il pleure lors du procès de sa Némésis... Ou comment l'odyssée d'une vie s'achève dans un baiser.


_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, mise à part l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J. K. R._

_**Rating : **T, à cause du contexte assez sombre et de la chute (je sais jamais trop quel rating mettre xD)._

_**Note : **Il s'agit d'une Death fic, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir, et d'une histoire entre deux hommes, donc si cela ne vous intéresse pas, passez votre chemin._

_**Remerciements : **Merci à Master Ice Eyes pour son travail de bêta-lectrice et pour ses commentaires qui m'ont rassurée, ainsi qu'à Jaam, Caym et Elyon de m'avoir donné leurs avis au préalable, une fois de plus !_

* * *

**LE BAISER DU DERNIER ACTE**

Sa gorge était nouée et sèche. Son corps tremblait. Il avait peur et il était glacé jusqu'aux os, pourtant, il n'avait pas froid. La température ambiante était même étouffante. Tellement de personnes dans une si petite pièce. C'était normalement impossible.

Assis au milieu de tout ce monde, il attendait, figé sur son banc. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Peut-être que d'une seconde à l'autre il allait se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Cet espoir perfide résidait dans un coin de sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse le déloger. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. L'évènement qui rassemblait autant de sorciers allait bien avoir lieu et tout le désespoir, la panique, la colère et la haine qu'il ressentait en cet instant étaient bien réels eux aussi.

De temps en temps, les gens lui jetaient des coups d'œil, tantôt peinés, tantôt méprisants, mais il ne les voyait pas. Son regard fixait l'embrasure de la porte sans ciller. D'une seconde à l'autre, tout commencerait. Dans quelques secondes, il sentirait son cœur se déchirer davantage et exploser dans sa poitrine. Il le savait mais il ne pourrait rien y faire. Aujourd'hui, dans ce décor souterrain éclairé par des dizaines de chandeliers, son destin allait se jouer... non... leur destin...

La rumeur des conversations devint de simples chuchotements alors que les responsables s'avançaient dans la pièce et prenaient place à leur tribune. Leurs visages graves et sombres indiquaient l'importance de la scène qui allait se jouer dans cette pièce.

L'arrivée de deux Détraqueurs imposa le silence complet à la salle. Le changement de température se fit sentir malgré les Patronusqui campaient devant les tribunes des spectateurs. Et tous ceux qui, par malchance, n'étaient pas protégés pâlirent à vue d'œil et ne se sentirent mieux que lorsque les deux créatures immondes se furent rendues au milieu de la pièce où trônait un grand siège de métal pourvu de chaînes. Et entre eux se trouvait un simple humain. C'était lui. Dès qu'il le vit à la porte, sa respiration s'accéléra, de même que son rythme cardiaque, des nausées le prirent et des sueurs froides parcoururent son corps déjà affaibli par les événements de ces dernières semaines. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant son cheminement.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau et charismatique malgré les semaines d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Un charme froid et ensorcelant s'échappait de lui alors que ses traits tirés et sa maigreur apparente témoignaient de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ses cheveux blonds, ternes lui tombaient en cascade devant les yeux et cachaient une partie de son visage. Il ne baissait pourtant pas les yeux, au contraire... son attitude fière et droite, son visage fixant un point invisible devant lui, déterminé à ne pas baisser une seule fois le regard. C'était bien lui. Jamais il ne s'aplatirait devant quiconque, « plutôt mourir » disait-il.

Et c'est ce qui allait arriver...

Il s'assit sur le siège qui lui était destiné et resta impassible lorsque les Détraqueurs lui enchaînèrent les chevilles et les poignets. Son regard n'exprimait rien, ni peine, ni peur, ni colère, ou mépris. Il paraissait éteint. Le voir dans cet état lui comprimait le cœur dans un étau brûlant et rendait sa respiration difficile. Il ne supportait pas cette vue et toute sa haine envers le monde des sorciers ne s'en trouvait que ravivée.

Personne ne l'avait cru. Pas même ses meilleurs amis, ceux en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, ceux pour qui il aurait donné sa vie... Pourquoi ne le croyaient-il pas ? Il avait terrassé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il l'avait envoyé six pieds sous terre et avait ramené un semblant de paix sur leur monde, alors pourquoi, par Merlin, ne le croyait-il pas lorsqu'il clamait qu'il était innocent ? Pourquoi mettait-il sa parole en doute ? A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir sacrifié une partie de sa vie pour des gens comme eux si la seule chose qu'il voulait ne lui était même pas accordée...?

Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas une seconde ceux du blond jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses prunelles grises bleutées rencontrent les siennes. Tout son corps se raidit tandis qu'il scrutait la moindre de ses réactions. Ce regard dans lequel il aimait tant se plonger s'anima soudainement. Aucun sourire ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Tout était dans son regard. Il avait appris à y lire toutes les émotions possibles. En cet instant, il comprenait tout ce qu'ils exprimaient. Il ressentait pleinement le lien qui les unissait, son amour, sa peine et ses regrets...

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent doucement sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur tellement il était révolté, tellement il haïssait tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce ou les autres qui attendaient ce moment avec impatience partout dans le monde sorcier. La personne la plus chère à son cœur allait être assassinée sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Une voix grave et masculine s'éleva alors dans les airs, faisant s'immobiliser tout son corps et taire soudainement l'assemblée. Leurs regards restèrent profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

'' - Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Comme vous le savez tous, nos aurors ont capturé, il y a de cela un mois, les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres... ''

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais encore une fois, il n'y prêta pas attention. Seul ce visage doux et froid à la fois, beau mais fatigué importait. Il ne voyait que lui et attendait avec appréhension les mots que le Ministre allait prononcer. Bien sûr, il savait quelle serait la sentence, mais l'entendre serait beaucoup plus dur à supporter. L'espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar rôdait encore dangereusement en lui, le consumant à petit feu.

'' - … et en ce jour sera jugé le dernier de ses serviteurs... Le baiser du Détraqueur lui sera administré et mettra fin à l'ère de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom une bonne fois pour toutes ! ''

Son corps fut pris de tremblements. Une vague de dégoût et de colère l'envahit à la vue du sourire satisfait et mesquin de l'homme, applaudi par une grande partie de la foule. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui mais cela ne changea rien. Il était glacé et seuls les bras et le corps de l'homme qui allait être condamné pouvaient le réchauffer. Pourtant, jamais plus il ne sentirait ses bras forts et doux le cajoler, plus jamais ses lèvres roses et charnues ne se poseraient avec délicatesse sur les siennes, lui faisant perdre tous ses sens. Cette pensée lui donna le vertige. Il dut se raccrocher un instant à son banc et coupa le contact visuel alors que l'homme finissait son discours :

'' - Accusé, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? ''

Il releva la tête rapidement replongeant avec avidité son regard dans le sien. Malgré la sentence prononcée, il n'avait pas baissé le regard et continuait de le fixer. Il ne répondit rien, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un regard au Ministre. Son regard exprimait toujours autant d'amour et de force. Il ne cillerait pas et serait fort pour deux, il le lut dans son regard.

C'était le monde à l'envers...

Il se trouvait sur le banc des condamnés mais c'était encore lui qui l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la folie. C'est lui qui aurait dû rester calme, lui qui aurait du sourire sereinement, lui assurant qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard, que ce n'était qu'une fin parmi tant d'autres et que leur amour perdurerait et passerait outre cet énième obstacle... mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il allait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il se sentait impuissant et inutile. Tandis que des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues avec abondance, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

La voix qu'il détestait tant en cet instant reprit la parole devant le silence de l'accusé :

'' - Je constate que vous n'avez rien à dire, la sentence va donc être appliquée… Détraqueur ! ''

Il s'avança inconsciemment sur son banc, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Il tenta d'étouffer les gémissements de douleur remontant de sa gorge avec plus ou moins de succès. Des pensées plus incohérentes les unes que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'en jetant des sorts à tort et à travers, il pourrait se lancer au milieu de la salle et s'enfuir avec lui. La perspective de blesser voire tuer des personnes innocentes ne lui posait aucun problème à cet instant. Si ça lui permettait de le sauver lui, alors il serait capable de tout. Seulement, il était dans un tel état d'angoisse, de fureur, de panique, qu'aucune solution concrète ne parvenait à son cerveau. Tout était perdu... Et avec cette constatation, tout son être se mit à trembler comme un diable. Il ne contrôlait plus le moindre de ses mouvements. La raison commençait à le quitter, doucement mais sûrement...

Un des Détraqueurs s'avança finalement à pas lents vers le Mangemort, instaurant ainsi un silence de mort dans la salle. Ignorant délibérément la créature, il lui sourit. D'un sourire triste mais vrai, d'un de ses sourires qu'il avait appris à aimer, d'un sourire plein d'amour mais tellement désespéré qu'il fit saigner son cœur.

Des chuchotements parcoururent l'assemblée, certains se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison. Comment pouvait-il paraître serein en cet instant et trouver la force de sourire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à subir une mort si funeste ? Un être normal et jouissant d'une bonne santé mentale serait en train de paniquer, de pleurer, de crier, ou quelconque autre réaction humaine adaptée à la situation désespérée qui était la sienne. Mais non... Il restait stoïque, presque insensible à toute cette mascarade qui se jouait en son honneur.

Le Détraqueur était à présent devant lui, immobile, faisant durer l'instant avec sadisme comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple show. C'était répugnant ! Une fureur encore plus grande l'envahit tandis que ses yeux se posaient l'espace d'une microseconde sur l'être le plus immonde qui lui eut été donné de voir. Caché sous une longue et imposante cape noire déchirée par endroit, il semblait flotter au ras du sol. Seules étaient visibles ses deux mains putréfiées. Sous sa capuche, une ombre noire comme la nuit remplaçait son visage, laissant planer le mystère sur l'identité réelle de l'être. Tout en la créature suintait la peur, la tristesse, le désespoir et tous les sentiments négatifs que la race humaine pouvait ressentir.

Les Détraqueurs avaient le don de faire oublier tout souvenir heureux aux personnes qui se trouvaient en leur présence avant de les achever en les aspirant tous jusqu'au dernier. Était-il en train d'oublier petit à petit tous les souvenirs heureux qu'ils s'étaient créés ensemble ? Lui resterait-il seulement les moments douloureux de sa vie ? Oui, c'était fort probable. Se souviendrait-il de lui ? Aucune chance...

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

La tournure des évènements lui donnait la nausée. Il avait envie de vomir tous ces gens cruels qui se délectaient de ce spectacle inhumain, tous ces regards qui se perdaient sur lui, teintés de haine, de dégoût ou de pitié. Il avait envie de leur cracher au visage toute sa souffrance, toute son aversion et toute sa rancœur... Il voulait les gaver de son écœurement pour cette société qui se croit si bien pensante. Il voulait qu'ils ressentent ne serait-ce qu'un centième de toute la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant, qu'ils comprennent combien il les haïssait du plus profond de son être...

Le faucheur se pencha alors sur le blond qui gardait ses prunelles fixées aux siennes, tandis qu'un silence de mort s'installait dans la salle. Et dans un geste presque imperceptible, la bouche du blond remua silencieusement lui offrant avec désespoir trois simples mots qu'il avait tant espérés mais qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordés avant. Ces mots s'insinuèrent en lui comme un venin qu'il avait depuis si longtemps désiré. Il l'accueillit pourtant à bras ouverts. Il s'en abreuva comme un malpropre. C'était à la fois la plus belle et la plus douloureuse chose qu'il ait entendu. Il ressentit son amour pour lui avec une rare intensité, le tout teinté d'une souffrance qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Il mettait enfin des mots sur son amour, pour les lui reprendre aussitôt.

A sa plus grande surprise, au milieu de son visage inondé de larmes, un mince sourire passa le barrage de ses lèvres pour mourir aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Devant ses yeux, la créature cousine de la Mort fit glisser sa capuche. Il vit le trou béant qui servait de bouche au Détraqueur se poser avec avidité sur les lèvres fines de son seul et unique amour. Il voulut détourner les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Le spectacle ignoble offert à tous les hypnotisait par sa rareté et par sa cruauté. Peu de gens pourraient se vanter d'avoir assisté à « ça ».

Il vit ce visage tant aimé se pencher en arrière, ses yeux quitter les siens et se révulser, ses mains se crisper durement sur les accoudoirs. Un long bruit de succion répugnant résonna alors dans toute la salle, faisant baisser les yeux de beaucoup autour de lui. Puis il détourna finalement le regard, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus ce spectacle épouvantable. Il plaça la tête dans ses mains, combattant la fureur et l'envie de vomir toujours plus fortes. Il savait ce que ce bruit signifiait. L'âme du blond était en train de le quitter, nourrissant ainsi l'affreuse créature qui accomplissait sa besogne dégoûtante avec délectation. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait soutenir ce regard vide et terne qui apparaîtrait sans tarder sur son visage. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pourrait se défaire de cette image, preuve qu'il n'était plus, sous peine de le hanter jusqu'à la fin des jours.

Enfin, le bruit cessa... Tout son être s'était figé alors que l'information cheminait lentement jusqu'à son cerveau, son cœur lui vrillant les tempes comme un fou furieux. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il se sentait vide, comme si c'était lui qui venait d'être embrasser par cette immonde créature. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait-elle bien de perdre son âme ? Venait-il bien de perdre le pilier de sa vie, et par la même occasion tout ce qui faisait qu'il aimait sa vie ?

Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, maintenant ! Il avait beau se mordre l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang, rien n'y faisait, il était toujours là, au beau milieu de cette pièce sombre, parmi ces gens qu'il détestait sans même les connaître, leurs murmures devenant des conversations qui se muèrent à leur tour en brouhaha.

Il ne prêtait même plus attention aux sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge ni aux larmes qui coulaient en cascade sur ses joues, ses lèvres et son menton, ni aux tremblements violents qui le saisissaient. La seule chose qu'il entendait, c'était les rumeurs des conversations autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il sentait, c'était son cœur qui était sur le point d'exploser de douleur, c'était le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau qui lui semblait douloureux tellement son corps était tendu, c'était son cerveau qui bouillait sous le nombre trop important d'informations qu'il devait assimiler... Il n'avait plus d'âme. Il l'avait laissé. Il ne serait plus là. Il ne pourrait plus sentir sa présence apaisante près de lui, ni entendre sa voix grave et mélodieuse ni son rire léger. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le toucher ni de sentir ses doigts brûlants se poser sur lui.

Et là, son cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre et le silence se fit en lui malgré le bruit assourdissant qui régnait autour. Toute l'ampleur de la situation lui éclata au visage.

Il était mort...

Lentement, il osa enfin relever les yeux vers l'endroit où il se tenait quelques instants auparavant. Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées et lui confirmer l'effroyable vérité, il ne trouva qu'un grand siège vide et sale. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui et il savait qu'il n'y avait désormais plus aucune trace de lui dans l'esprit de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cette dernière pensée le plongea dans une torpeur irréversible.

Il n'y avait plus de « eux »... Il était l'unique gardien de leurs souvenirs communs...

Il était seul à présent.

* * *

Pas la même ambiance que dans mon premier OS, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu quand même !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)

LukaZu


End file.
